Reason's why
by SheenasTears
Summary: An imitation made for a ELA class project based off of the 2 sentence paragraph in MLK's Letter From a Birmingham Jail. Instead of talking about slavery we talk about Hetalia. Warning:Lots of "when you"'s, crackness, and many MANY Hetalia references.


Martin Luther King Junior's 2-sentence paragraph, in Letter from a Birmingham Jail, imitation for ELA class. We read it and now we have to write our own version of it. So i wrote this cuz it was like the first thing that came to my mine...but then I realized that if I use this my ELA teacher won't be the happiest person in the world. ._. Not because she doesn't like it or anything, just because she probably doesn't know what it is... And lol I know I used a lot of "when you"'s but thats how it supposed to be so i can't change it o-o. And if you haven't read MLK's letter i really recommend it, really well written =D. Also on another note the newest song (Hatafutte Parade - Belgium and Netherlands duet) is coming out on my birthdayyyy =D

* * *

><p>Perhaps it is easy for those who have never been exposed to the adorableness of Hetalia to say, "Stop obsessing over it." But when you have seen Rev!England crying at the sight of Rev!America fighting against him in the rain and dying inside knowing that he will never be his younger brother again; when you find any sort of references to country's sizes hilarious; when suddenly the image of America is no longer of Uncle Sam or Lady Liberty in your head; when suddenly you don't know whether to be happy or sad on the 4th of July; when you know any Hetalia meme there is ever know like the back of your hand; when you find yourself scanning through your history textbook to find a good fanfiction topic; when becoming one with Russia doesn't sound so bad; when you go creeperFrance on Hidekaz Himaruya's blog and are sad to know that he added new comics in Japanese and go crazy when you realize you can't read it; when you go crazy over anyone that looks, talks, or has the same name as a Hetalia character; when you can't not violently mash up your potato's anymore before you eat them; when you see a upset Germany yelling at Italy to be more like Japan, but then turning around and letting him sleep in his bed with him; when you ask for Hetalia merchandise every birthday; when fanfiction is even more addicting than even facebook; when you can suddenly get higher S.S. grades; when you constantly reread and rewatch all Hetalia chapters and episodes; when Pangea is suddenly the most giggle worthy thing in the world and you find yourself unable to not squeal in Science class; when you can't help but scream pastaaaaa the second you see a plate of one; when you randomly break into the "Marukaite Chikyuu" songs, the "Hatafutte Parade" songs, or any of the character songs; when you see the true loving brother ship between the Italys, Germany and Prussia, England and America, America and Canada, Japan and China and Hong Kong and S. Korea; when you see cry in sadness when Holy Roman Empire and Chibi-italia are crying when their separated; when you brim in happiness as you realize Holy Roman Empire is Germany; when your in love with an anime character and are proud of it; when you unconsciously sing "The Delicious Tomato Song" when you see a tomato; when you constantly have battles with people over what character is yours; when you can't stop thinking about Hetalia in S.S. class; when you can suddenly label any flag or area of land to a country; when English myths and legends suddenly sounds very interesting; when you know you improved in drawing and writing thanks to Hetalia; when someone mentions "Big Ben" or "Florida" you can't help but go red and giggle like a nut job; when you find pairing countries not weird at all; when you constantly try to gel your hair into the shape of one of the characters; when you randomly find yourself saying aru, baka, chigi, kesese, kolkolkol, veeeee, pasta, awesome, hero, or da; when you find current events suddenly sounds interesting; when you deny that WW1 was all the Axis' and you say, "It wasn't the Axis' fault! It was their bosses!"; when you say that America's best friend is a alien named Tony and give anyone who doesn't know what you are talking about a look as if THEY were the crazy one; when you suddenly find you tongue twisted and a nosebleed coming when you read some doujinshi or fanfiction about USUK, PruCan, GerIta, Germancest, Italycest, Americacest, SpaMano, JIG, or any other pairing; when you feel the ominous clouds of sadness wash over you as you read current events and find out about a war or deep crises occurring in a country; when you happily and excitedly answer the question of: "What is Hetalia and why do you always go crazy about it?"; when you stare at a S.S. textbook in horror when you read about bloody wars; when you constantly quote Hetalia terms despite no one around you understanding what you are talking about; when you spend any free moment you have reading or writing about Hetalia and your OTP; when you would willingly turn yourself in to the Color Police; when you struggle to contain your crazy laughter in math class when the answer is: "5 meters"; when you randomly start spasming in the middle of the street when you see a really hot picture on your phone, getting weird looks from people but not caring because you find yourself to be to awesome; when you are constantly rewatching HetaOni, praying for the creators to post up episode 17 part 2; when any sort of work becomes your enemy, craziness becomes your mask, a computer becomes your drug, and Hetalia becomes your whole world; when you are hyper by day and crazy by night at the thought of a new character song or chapter or episode coming out; when you are living constantly in a fantasy world, never quite knowing if you will ever get out of this fandom, plagued with twisted views of countries and world history; and when you grow to be unable to live without Hetalia - then you will understand why it is difficult for me to stop obsessing over Hetalia.


End file.
